1. Field
Aspects of one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus having an electrochromic mirror. The display apparatus may be a two-dimensional (2D) display apparatus or a three-dimensional (3D) display apparatus that is capable of displaying a 3D image in a glassesless manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, display apparatuses, which are apparatuses for displaying images, include monitors, televisions (TVs), smartphones, personal digital assistants, and the like.
Three-dimensional (3D) display apparatuses are capable of displaying two-dimensional (2D) images and 3D images have recently been proposed.
A 3D display apparatus includes a display panel, such as a liquid crystal panel, a backlight disposed behind the display panel that supplies light to the display panel, and a parallax barrier disposed between the display panel and the backlight that causes the light supplied by the backlight to selectively pass through the 3D display apparatus according to a portion of the 3D display apparatus so that screens having different parallax may be output.
The parallax barrier includes blocking portions that prevent the light supplied by the backlight from being transferred to the display panel and transmitting portions disposed alternately with the blocking portions that cause the light supplied by the backlight to pass through the parallax barrier and to be transferred to the display panel.